The Runaway
by Sora T. Ishida
Summary: Trouble is brewing in the group,Cassie runs away and Tom has a plan to destroy the group.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs, but I do own the plot of this story.  
  
Animorphs: The Runaway  
  
It was late out, Cassie decided to morph into a fly in hope that no one would  
notice her running away from camp. Cassie's world was flipped upside down,  
all she could do was think about what happened earlier that day.  
  
*Flashback*  
  
Cassie was standing inside a hut waiting for Jake to return, she was   
disturbered when Jake burst into the hut. Jake looked at Cassie with anger   
"Cassie, what the hell happened out there?!" "Jake listen" "No you listen, that  
was reckless and careless of you!. You are starting to act just like Rachel!"   
Cassie felt hurt aching at her heart, she couldn't take it anymore she had to  
Break free. "Well I'll just leave then!" with that outburst she ran out of the hut.  
Jake tried to catch Cassie "Cassie wait!" but Cassie could not stay.  
  
* End of Flashback *  
  
Cassie found a quiet little spot, not too far from camp. She made sure that   
Nobody was following her, she demorphed back to human form so she could   
Walk around deep in the woods. Cassie settled down under a big willow tree  
Thinking of reasons why she should go back to the team, she was still hurting on  
The inside she didn't mean to hurt Jake or herself. All she could do was cry the   
Night away and wish things could go back to the way it was before this stupid   
War.  
  
Meanwhile Tom Jake's older brother, was holding on to the morphing cube.  
The box that gave Jake and his friends the power to morph, the cube was now in   
Tom's hands, "Now little Jake, you and your friends will suffer."  
  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~  
Sorry to end the chapter like this, it will get better in the next chapter.  
  
Love is all,  
Sora T. Ishida  
  
  
  
  



	2. Regret

  
  
Disclaimer: I do not own Animorphs K. A. Applegate does OK so just enjoy the story, please R/R Thank You!  
  
Just a reminder this is my story that I thought of so please just be a good reader.   
  
Animorphs: The Runaway  
  
Chapter Two  
  
It was morning and most of the people at camp were starting to wake up and do   
their daily duties, Jake realized what the argument between Cassie and him was  
About so he decided to go look for her and to say he was sorry for the mistake.   
Rachel and Marco were standing under a tree talking to Tobias, the two kids and   
hawk nothlit were trying to figure out how to get the morphing cube back and take  
out the rest of the yeerk empire, "So Tobias, has Ax come up with anything yet?"  
Rachel asked with a puzzled look No not yet "Well this is just great!" Marco  
threw his hands in the air "What's your problem Marco?" "Cassie messed up the  
mission two times in a row, I mean two times in a row how dense does a person get!"  
Everybody makes mistakes Marco, we don't mean for these things to happen  
"Okay are we done having this conversation?" Marco nodded. Jake was looking  
for Cassie, he asked everyone if they had seen her but everyone mostly replied   
saying they didn't see her since yesterday evening now he was starting to go crazy  
if he could't find her. Jake took a break from looking everywhere for Cassie 'Man  
I guess I was a little to harsh on her, but still my brother has the cube and who   
knows what he's capable of' Rachel was walking along and she noticed that Jake   
wa slost in his thoughts "Hey Jake watcha doing?" Jake snapped back into reality  
"huh..oh hey Rach" "What's up with you, you looked dazed and confused" "I was  
just thinking about somethings oh and by the way have you seen Cassie?" "No  
actually I seen her running like Forest Gump last night, she had a sad expression   
on her face" Jake went wide eye. Rachel just looked at Jake with a wooried look  
"what happend yesterday? did you two get in a fight over something?" "Yes   
Rachel we did and right now I totally regret what happend last night" "well when   
find her you better kiss and make up" "It's not that simple Rach" Rachel started to  
walk away to see if her sisters neede help with anything, her last words to Jake   
were "whatever Jake" 'man he's all torn up about her' Rachel thought 'hopefully  
she comes back".  
Somewhere in the woods Cassie was still roaming around 'man I still feel horrible  
about yesterday' while lost in her thoughts, Cassie did not know that Tobias was   
flying around scavenging for food. Tobias staired at the ground for a moment when  
he spotted a human figure Cassie? "What, who said that?" Cassie looked around  
trying to find out where her name was being called from Cassie, up here Cassie shot  
a glance above here head and saw Tobias coming down for a landing . "What are you   
doing here Tobias?" Cassie asked with concern, Tobias began talking about what was   
going on back at camp and Cassie told him about her troubles so Tobias just had to say  
So are you coming back to camp? Cassie just sat there not sure on what to say.  
  
Love is all,  
Sora T. Ishida  
  
Sorry to end the story but I'm trying to keep up on my school work (I'm a 10th grader)  
I'll try to get more chapters up.   



End file.
